Attrape-moi si tu peux ( fanfiction Slg OS)
by April the bow
Summary: Ace une jeune chef d'un petit organisme espion ce retrouve confrontée au Patron pourra t-elle résister a celui-ci ? bref enjoy** bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Attrape-moi si tu peux ...

Chapitre 1: exposition

Ace s'était encore endormie au bureau , elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'elle avait fait avant de tomber de someil sur son clavier elle était encore le tête entre ses bras les yeux fermés puis ,après 5 bonnes minutes de réflextion elle se souvenue ,ce mail oui! ce mail de ..."RedJack" ce nom sortit tout seul de sa bouche, elle revoyait le mail qui promettait de la torture de l'horreur si elle ne s'occupaitpas du "Patron" pareil se nom est sortit tous seul a chaque fois quelle voyait ou entendait ces noms , son coeur se serrait .Puis elle sentit une présence devant elle , la jeune fille ouvrit ses paupières difficilement à cause de l'aveuglant soleil matinal de Paris , Ses yeux enfin éveillés, elle reconnu son équipe et sursauta elle ne devait pas être très belle a voir , d'habitude la chef était très classique et n'avait jamais un habits froissé , elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son équipe, mais qu'est-ce qui vont penser d'elle?

Dans son équipe il y avait ELiza sa plus proche collège avec qui elle racontait tout, puis il y a Sam la plus féroce des 4 mais au fond d'elle c'est une vraie petite guimauve qui adore what the cut, ensuite il ya Hen un génie , qui reconnais les hackers en 30 secondes , et pour finir il ya Matt le déconeur du groupe qui ressemble beaucoup à Ace au niveau caractère . La chef remi ses cheveux en prenant soin de couvrir l'horrible marque de clavier qui recouvrait sa joue gauche ,puis d'un air décidée elle se leva et ordonna a Jane de lui servir un café la secrétaire partit de ce pas a la machine. Ace lanca:

"l'heure est grave ..."

"Quoi?!" répondirent Eliza,Hen,Sam et Matt

"Il l'on trouvé"dit sèchement Ace

"Pas encore!" dit Sam

"si...et cette fois si on peut pas y échapper j'ai reçu un mail de menace si on ne s'occupaient pas du patron"

" qui t'as envoyer ça ?" dit Matt

"un anonyme (pas question que je lui dise qui m'as vraiment envoyé ça !)"

"putain !"s'écria Hen

"calme toi!"répondue Sam

pendant que ses employés commencait un grand débat , Ace but son café et dit

"bon j'ai bossé toute la nuit il faut que je vois la lumière du jour" Ace partie du bureau et laissa son équipe s'engeuler

Ace voulais s'enfuir ou tout envoyer balader ,quand elle est énervée ou que quelquechose la tracasse elle ne le surportait pas , c'est le genre de fille a tout casser autour d'elle ,cela a commencer quand elle écoutais et voyait c'est parents se hurler dessus et faire comme si elle n'éxistait pas , comme si elle ne resentait rien , pendant ce temps elle pleurait et savait qu'elle ne pourait jamais leur pardonner. Elle enregistrait tout et demeurait impuisante devant cette scène .Finalement ses parents ont divorcés quand elle avait 16 ans et ça la rendue dingue et donc sa a entrainer le fait qu'elle a fait des conneries étant jeune, elle s'en ai voulue pendant des mois et quand elle a put vivre seule elle s'est engagée dans la police et elle a trouver une ouverture pour aller dans les services secrets .

Elle marchait ainsi dans les rues matinales de Paris en se rapelant de douloureux souvenirs et en regardant sa mèche bleue (oui elle a une mèche bleue depuis qu'elle est née et ne sait pas d'ou elle vient^^) elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua q'elle était dans un quartier ou elle n'avait jamais poser ses talons noirs .

Ca faisait bien 2 heures qu'elle marchait dans Paris en se posant 100 questions a la minute , il était midi et décida de revenir au bureau

Le patron lui était parti on ne sait ou mais il cherchait les responsables du fait qu'il était encore recherché même si la police ne croyait pas a son éxcistence , il marchais discretement dans les petites rues de la capitale pour éviter les fangirls .Il devait trouver sa cible ,d'après ses renseignements c'était encore ce petit service indépendant qu'il l'avait trouvé , la dernière fois Mathieu avait négocier avec une certaine Ace qui était la chef , elle était tenace et voulait absolument capturer le patron mais Mathieu lui avait expliquer que SLG ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans le Patron et elle ne pouvais pas supporter le fait que SLG disparaisse a tout jamais de la toile .Et le Patron savait que cette fois si elle le retrouvait il n'y aurait plus moyen de négocier , le patron n'avait néanmoins pas peur d'Ace car il avait une petite idée de comment la manipuler , le Patron a une chose qui le différencie des autres crimminels c'est son charme qu'il utilise a tout bout de chant se servant des sentiments de tout le le Patron ça il s'en fichait de briser des coeurs se qui comptait pour lui c'était de séduire les coeurs et de s'en servir après. Ses pensées le rendait comme invincible et terriblement sadique .

Mathieu courait partout dans son appartement ,ses personnalités le regardait et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait

" IL VA ME RENDRE FOU!" hurlai le présentateur , faisaint trembler de peur le geek

"calme toi gros peace ..." dit le hippie tentant dangeureusement de calmer mathieu

" OH TOI TAGEULE !" dit Mathieu avec violence

" mathieu arête se n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareil , tu te souviens le patron avait promis de ne plus faire de conneries" protesta maître Panda

" Oui mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance " affirma Mathieu

" d'accord d'accord mais arête de te mettre dans tout tes états "répliqua l'ursidé

" MAIS TU NE COMPREND PAS JE SUIS RESPONSABLE DE VOUS RES. JE SUIS RES.." hurla violament le créateur

"C'est bon on a compris ..." coupa la boule de poil

" Ma-Mathieu ?"dit faiblement le geek

" QUOI ENCORE?" répondit mathieu

" je crois savoir où il est ..." dit le geek le plus calmement possible

" Où ça?" dit Mathieu en se tournant vers le geek l'air suspris

" tu te souvien de Ace ?"

"Oui , et pas qu'un peu..."

"Il est partit la chercher, il a parler de services secrets et Ace est la seule qui sait que l'on est réels."

" J'y vais , tu sait que t'est pas con petit ?" dit Mathieu tout en sortant de l'appartement en souriant au geek.

Celui-ci n'avait jamais vu Mathieu montrer autant de tendresse a son égard il était tout ému d'entendre ça de la part de son créateur , mais il pensa tout de suite au fait qu'il avait dénoncer le Patron et sa pouvait avoir des conséquences... et par conséquences il ne voyait rien de bon a venir .

^^ voilà voilà , ceci est ma première fanfic alors j'éspère qu'elle vous plaira ! si vous avez une remarque ,une question sur l'histoire dites le moi et si vous faites des fanfics aussi sur slg je me ferais un plaisir de les lires :)

Ps : dites moi si le chapitre est trop long ou trop court !

et n'oublier pas la review^^

-ponpon


	2. Chapter 2: Danger

heyyyyyyyyyyyyy voici le deuxième chapitre et oui j'adoreee tapeezzz = pourquoi je rajoute des lettres *faceplam* et merci au reviews que j'ai reçus je les est lue et vous encouragements me font très plaisir ^^bizz

AUFAIT/!\ j'ai oublier de présciser dans le chapitre 1 les personnages de mathieu appartiennent a Mathieu et Mathieu s'appartient ( normal ) et Ace et companie est le fruit de mon imagination pronfonde ( tu as dit profon../TOi TAGEULE /) bon le voici le voilà

Attrape moi si tu peux

Chapitre 2 : Danger

Ace s'approchait de plus en plus du bureau , elle n'avait pas un bon sentiment...même un très mauvais sentiment , son souffle s'accélerait . Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du boire de café cela accélérait sa tension , elle trouva enfin le petit bureau Parisien Ace respira une bouffé d'air frais avant d' entrer et de tomber nez a nez avec...:

" maman?"

Pendant ce temps la Mathieu suivait les indications de son portable pour retrouver Ace , il tenait nerveusement le petit bout de carton blanc avec l'adresse tenue normalement secrète par Ace et son équipe,mais Mathieu avait pu compter sur le Patron qui avait subtilement enlevé le bout de papier de la veste d'Ace quand elle était venue chez les Sommets il y a un ans lors de la première "arrestation" du Patron . Mathieu ne savait pas vraiment comment trouver le criminel mais il devait d'abord penser a comment il allait convaincre Ace de blanchir le Patron en justice une deuxième fois , " et c'est encore Mathieu qui s'y colle" se disait le créateur , il se rapprochait du bureau et stressa il ne pouvait pas imaginer SLG sans le Patron cela était...impossible.

Le patron lui était arrivé , il voulait sauter dans le bureau et tuer tout ce qui bouge mais soudain il vu son créateur débarquer et décida de rester a l'extérieur du batiment , il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et il se posta ici pour attendre la sortie d'Ace .

Ace voulais la frapper mais vraiment la frapper , elle avait la colère peinte sur le visage et ses yeux normalement noisette était devenus marron foncés presque noir . Sa mère était la personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir et surtout pas maintenant . La mère prit la parole

-"Ace , je...voulais te demander si tu n'avais pas peur et si ton boulot était pas trop difficile , avec ce qui c'est passé les deux policiers morts , avec ton père on a réfléchit a ta situation et mon amie Clarisse t'as trouver un petit travail sympa de..."

-"Comment ose tu ?" coupa Ace d'un ton glacial

-"Pardon?" rétorqua la mère

-"COMMENT OSE TU M'ENLEVER LA SEULE CHOSE QUE J'AIME ? TOUT CE QUE JE DEMANDE C'EST DE NE PLUS TE VOIR TOI ET MON PERE ET DE FAIRE LE BOULOT QUE J'AIME C'EST TROP TE DEMANDER? APRES AVOIR GACHER MON ENFANCE TU VA ME GACHER LA VIE?"

-"arête Ace , ça fait mal..."

(Mathieu entra a ce moment là )

-"ET TU CROIS QUE J'AI PAS EU MAL PENDANT 18 ANS DE MA VIE? JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR D'ACCORD ?"

-"Ace..."

-"DEHORS!"

Sa mère sortit sans rien dire de plus , Ace avait les larmes aux yeux les poings serrés et les joues rouges de colère, l'équipe et Mathieu restèrent de marbre devant cette scène . Ace se retourna pour sortir et vu Mathieu . Ace lui dit

-"Je je suis désolée pour cette scène , c'est compliquer avec mes parents..."

-" Je comprend Ace , je suis là pour le Patron et..."

-"Je m'en doutais mais malheuresement cette fois je ne peux rien désolé Mathieu , ça me fais mal de te faire ça mais..."

-"mais quoi?"

-" J'y vais "

Ace sortit et laissa Mathieu , celui-ci tenta de la rattraper et sortit a son tour il regarda autour de lui plus aucun signe d'Ace .

" qu'est-ce que?"

Ace courait en pleurant et ne se rendit pas compte du Patron derrière elle qui la suivait de près , soudain Ace sentit une force tenir ces pognets par réflexe elle se retourna mais c'etait trop tard , cette force qui était le criminel le plus dangereux au monde l'avait asommée

Ace se reveilla elle apperçus un mur gris épais , elle était attachée , attend ATTACHEE ?

Ace criyait et secouait de toute ses force ses bras attachés a une vulgaire chaise en bois .

Le Patron débarqua ,le sourire aux lèvres comme fière de lui il s'approcha de sa pauvre victime il lança :

-"Alors Ace un coup de faiblesse ?"

Ace le dévisagea avec un regard plein de colère

-" Je crois bien que notre détective professionelle a du mal , et pas qu'avec sa famille

-" c'est mieux que d'avoir un complexe assez particulier "

Le Patron se retourna sutpéfait de l'insolence

-"Eh ben ..."

-"J'ai touché un point sensible ?"

-" Joue pas avec moi gamine sa pourrait mal finir ..."

-" Je n'ai pas peur "

Le Patron se rapprocha

-"Tu devrais ..."

A ce moment Ace donna un coup de talon dans l'estomac du criminel ( seul ses bras était attachés) et passa ses poingnets au dessus de la chaise et en utilisant le débris de verre par terre elle réussie a couper la corde et s'enfuis pendant que le Patron se relevait , il partit toute de suite aux trousse d'Ace

La jeune fille courait hors du petit repère caché au fond d'une ruelle sombre elle reconnu le quartier et elle n'était pas trop loin du bureau elle avait apperçus l'homme en noir lui courir après elle retira ses talons et courrue tout droit elle tourna a droite et tomba dans une impasse , il fasait nuit et on n'y voyait rien seul quelques lampadaires éclairait ces sombres ruelles , le Patron arriva peu après et se tenait la devant Ace près a lui bondir dessus , son ombre le grandissait et le rendait plus dangereux que jamais cela inquiètait notre pauvre Ace , ça y est il l'avait coincée Ace n'avait plus qu'une carte a jouer .

-"Alors Ace on veux faire la maline ?" disait le criminel en se rapprochant de la pauvre chef

-" Tu vois ce que sa fait de jouer avec moi ..." disait t-il en étant plus qu'a 5 centimètre d'elle

-" C'est comme une roulette russe on peu gagner mais le plus souvent on se perend une balle " il avait sortit son fameux 9mm et était prêt a plomber Ace

Celle-ci gardait son sang froid , même si le criminel avait poser l'arme sur la tempe de la jeune fille

-"Alors Ace un dernier mot ?"

Ace poussa l'arme prit le Patron et le plaqua sur la grande porte en bois sur laquelle elle reposait, là elle devait partir le plus loin possible mais non , elle l'embrassa elle ne put réssister au charme de sa cible son corp agissait tout seul comme naturel , ce baiser était si mal ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer elle s'en voulait déja qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ?

Le Patron lui c'était laissé faire , et pourtant la dernière à avoir fait ça il l'avait étranglée , mais c'était différent Ace était imprévisible et dangereuse et il aimait ça , les deux rompurent le contact , le Patron voulant reprendre le contrôle des choses retourna la jeune fille et la plaqua a son tour sur la porte en bois et l'embrassa .

Ace se sentait flotter et se reprit en pensant aux conséquence de tout ça elle brisa

brusquement le contact et pousa l'homme en noir ,

-" Je peux pas faire ça ..."

-" Trop tard gamine j'ai eu une avance et tu ne peut pas m'arrêter "

-" je ne t'aime pas , je te hais !"

-"Crois-moi dans pas longtemps tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi

ne sachant quoi dire ni que faire Ace poussa le Patron et partit le plus loin possible , sa tête lui semblait vide elle regrettait se quelle venait de faire , elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, mais elle devait mettre la main sur lui...enfin l'attraper quoi! ,elle savait bien que à force de chercher elle allait le trouver ...

Soudain en s'approchant de son immeuble elle entendit une voix rauque et famillière chuchoter

" attrape-moi si tu peux..."

-"Non non non tu n'est pas là je ne t'aime pas je ne peux pas t'aimer "se dit Ace

Elle se retouna pour vérifier si quelqu'un la suivais mais le rue était déserte il devait être 22h et pourtant pas un rat dans la rue de son immeuble , elle accéléra le pas pour retourner a son appartement enfin arrivée elle s'enferma a double tour se changea et se coucha quand elle s'installa dans son lit pour dormir elle sentit un courant d'air la fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte elle se précipita pour la fermer et un grand sentiment de peur s'emprit d'elle quand elle vue un mégot a ses pieds elle mit une chaise devant sa porte et vérifia toutes ses fenêtre elle finit par s'endormir de fatigue et ne pensait plus a rien sauf a celui que l'on surnomait le patron.

voilà suspens suspens^^ merci d'avoir lu!

le chapitre 3 arrive ...

bizz et Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

helloooo après un bon bout de temps sans rien écrire je n'ai pas eu le temps

désolé s

et merci pour les review :")

et il est un peu court aussi le chapitre dsl dsl

/!\les personnages de mathieu appartiennent a Mathieu et Mathieu s'appartient ( normal ) et Ace et companie est le fruit de mon imagination /!\

GO CHAPITRE 3

attrape-moi si tu peux

chapitre 3 : la raison

Ace se leva avec un horrible mal de crâne , elle regarda son téléphone il y avait 32 messages de son équipe apparament très inquiète c'est vrai qu'elle était partie en sanglot laissant Mathieu et puis tomba sur... le pa... il falait l'oublier ne plus y penser , cela était juste un passage a vide , une petite crise de fatigue .

Sans se poser plus de questions Ace ouvrit ses rideaux et vit qu'il pleuvait elle prit sa douche s'habilla d'une jupe noir et d'un chemisier blanc d'une paire de botte noires vernies d'un trench beige et d'un rouge à lèvre rouge vif éclairant son visage porcelaine et sa chevelure chatain foncé et sa mèche bleue . Elle prit son sac ses clées et son parapluie il devait être 6 heures du matin et Ace marchait sous la pluie , celle -ci était toujours de bon conseil ! cette pluie la purifiait de ses hontes , ses erreures , et de ses indéscision . Quand elle était ado pendant la période du divorce de ses parents et de ses conneries elle adorait marcher sous la pluie et voir les gens courrir pour s'abriter , la moitié des gens qu'elle croisait disaient "je hais la pluie! " mais elle , elle l'adorait , entendre les gouttes tomber , voir le vent se soulever sur les immeubles Haussmaniens de Paris .

Ah Paris avait-elle parler de cette ville aux milles lumières et aux rues sombres et festives la nuit, ou de sa population active impatiente bougeant dans tous les sens le matin , cette ville que la majorité des Parisien "n'aime plus " , Ace elle l'admirait et l'adorait .

Ace marcha ainsi sous la pluie ne sachant pas vraiment où aller elle prit la direction des quais de la Seine pour aperçevoir le soleil matinal de Paris puis se diriger vers le bureau

Au bureau le stress et la colère étaitent présents , aucune nouvelle de la boss , et elle ne répondait ni aux appels ni aux sms .

" Il lui est arrivé quelque chose , c'est sur !" dit Eliza

"Pourquoi on l'a laissée partir seul a 17h avec le plus grand crimminel du monde prêt a la tuer" dit Matt

" que voulais tu que l'ont fasse " répondit Hen

Sam arriva un café terminé a la main , elle s'écria :

" ON ATTENDS QUOI POUR ALLER LA CHERCHER?!"

" Il faut que t'arête le café toi" dit Matt

" Bon on se calme son téléphone a une balise GPS dedans non?!" dit Hen

" oui comme tous nos telephones ..." dit Eliza

" Eh ben on va la localiser"repris Hen

Matt aperçus la pluie dehors et prit la direction de la porte le plus vite qu'il put

" Tu va où ? " dit Eliza

"la chercher "

Ace c'était arrêtée pour envoyer un sms a son équipe , elle n'avait donné aucune nouvelle .

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule , par réflèxe Ace se retourna et attrappa le poignet de l'inconnu , elle rougit en s'appercevant que c'était Matt

" Ben , alors on fait la fugitive ?" lanca Matt

" Non , par contre tu ma fait peur ..."

" Tu te sens pas en sécurité Ace ?"

" C'est un réflèxe ..."

" Tu l'as arrêter le patron hier ?"

" Non il ... attend! comment tu sais ça ?!"

" Enfait je l'ai vu hier par la fenêtre "

" Ah et tu n'a rien fait ?!"

" Je savais pas quoi faire sans ton organization et ton talent d'agent..."

" merci" Ace était flatée par ses paroles , de toute son équipe Eliza était certes celle qu'elle aimait le plus , mais Matt savait comment lui parler ..Ace trouvait quand même bizarre que Matt n'est rien fait en voyant le patron a cette heure a 3 mètres d'elle

"bon on rentre au bureau ? on a un crimminel a attraper !"

" Let's go !" répondit Ace

Ils arrivèrent au petit bureau parisien , tout le monde étaient heureux de voir Ace saine et sauve . Sans perdre une minute ils s'installèrent tous a leur bureau respectif et cherchaient ou se trouvaient le patron . Ace partit a la machine a café elle s'arreta prendre le courrier a son casier en passant , elle avait des factures un magazines de pub et soudain elle s'apercue d'un petit post -it jaune avec une écriture énervée et rapide , "discute de l'affaire une dernière fois , 11h30 chez moi signé M-S"

Mathieu? s'interroga Ace , il faut que j'y aille si sa se trouve le patron y est aussi ...

En un éclair Ace regroupa Eliza et Matt prit une paire de menotte et la clé du van .

Trois minutes plus tard ils étaient parti Ace avait décider sur la route qu'elle irait chercher le patron , et essayera de clamer Mathieu au passage Ace n'avait aucune envie de l'arreter mais elle était bien obliger a cause de "Red Jack "

Voilaaaa , la suite arrive dès que possible ^^

le prochain chapitre sera basé sur ce certain Red Jack ...

merci d'avoir lu ^^ petite review ? :3

Bizz

-April

( changement de nom d'utilisateurrr o)


	4. Chapter 4

hello , alors voici un chapitre centré sur redjack cette personne qui a menacer précédament Ace

/petite parenthèse / le nom red jack m'a été inspiré de la série du mentalist que je surkiffe ;)

/!\les personnages de mathieu appartiennent a Mathieu et Mathieu s'appartient ( normal ) et Ace et companie est le fruit de mon imagination /!\

voilou c'est partit !

Attrape moi si tu peux fanfiction chapitre 4 : red jack/Flashback

 **(** **ceci est un flash back de i ans** **)**

C'était une nuit d'hiver comme les autres la journée bien remplie était terminée , la moitié de l'équipe était déja partie mais Ace a cette heure n'avait pas finit de rechercher un document sur l'affaire qui était en cours . Ses yeux étaient explosés a force de rester devant l'écran lumineux de son ordinateur , ses cheveux ébouriffés ses paupières se fermaient parfois toutes seules mais non ce n'était pas le moment de dormir , Ace était décidée a trouver ce document même si il fallait passer une nuit déja bien entamée dessus . Après cette rebéllion elle partie chercher une dixième ou peut-être une quinzième tasse de café de la journée , en revenant a son bureau un écran noir était présent .Tout en se demandant ce qu'il se pasait Ace s'assit a son bureau plus intriguée que jamais puis soudain un mail aparut de nulle part . Comme elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire Ace ouvrit le mail et soudain un message écrit en lettre capitales rouges sauta de l'écran, il disait

" Bonjour chère Ace vous ne me conaisser sans doute pas mais moi au contraire je vous connais très bien .Votre équipe est très compétente mais personne ne parle de vous et je trouve cela très dommage... Et si je pimentais vos enquêtes en vous en donnant une grosse affaire jamais résolue que vous ne pourriez refuser

voici le deal Ace : occuper vous du patron , je le veut vivant je sais que vous avez la gachette facile d'ailleur moi aussi je vous donne 3 tentatives si vous refuser les 3 vous devinez ce qui vous arrivera

et ,ne me prenez pas pour un canular ou un amateur ou un avant goût de ma réputation de sérial killer vous goûterez

Amitiées

-REDJACK"

Ace choquée et très amusée par ce canular ou cette énorme blague tenta de supprimer le mail , celui-ci ne voulait pas se fermer Ace trop fatiguée pour s'acharner sur l'ordi décida de s'en aller du bureau , elle ramasa ses clées et son sac elle fut prête a partir mais un dossier noir tomba de l'étagère , elle poussa un soupir et partit le ramasser . En prenat le bout de carton format A4 elle fût intrigée par un dossier beige uni au fond de l'étagère en le prenant elle secoua la poussière qu'il y avait sur celui-ci .Poussant sa curiosité jusqu'au bout elle l'ouvrit , normalement c'est elle qui rangeait cette bibliotèque et elle n'avait jamais vu un dossier rangé de cette manière .En l'ouvrant une feuille dépassait d'un coin de la pochette elle la prit et découvra le nom de "REDJACK" inscrit dessus . Un frisson lui glaça le sang , elle posa la feuille et continua a feuilleter les photos qui suivait la mystérieuse feuille , elle trouva de nombreuses photos de scène de crimes dont elle se souvenait ceux -ci nont jamais été résolus, serait-ce ce REDJACK ? .C'est impossible pensa Ace ce n'est juste qu'un stupide canular , une blague de la part de Matt ?Son portable bipa elle le sortit de sa poche de suite , Ace avait reçu un sms d'un numéro inconnu " tu ne me crois toujours pas ?"

Ace lacha son téléphone ça ne ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre son sang froid comme ça elle ramasa son téléphone et bloqua le numéro elle mit le dossier dans son tiroir de bureau puis elle sortit du batiment .Elle ferma la porte en fer , et se dirigea vers son appartement .

Après quelques pas elle trouva la rue sombre de son immeuble en voulant monter les marches pour atteindre le digicode de l ' immeuble un bras entoura sa gorge avec violence et force . Cette force ou se bras ne voulais pas l'étrangler juste lui faire peur , Ace ne pouvait cependant pas riposter il avait trop de force pourtant il n'était pas très grand il sentait l'eau de cologne et portait un hodie noir avec la capuche relevée .

L'homme a capuche prit enfin la parole ,

" Alors Ace on me crois a présent ?" l'homme utilisait un modificateur de voix

" Vous me voulez quoi a la fin ?!" riposta Ace

" Tais -toi tu n'a pas a poser de question écoute juste ce que j 'ai a te dire "

" allez y "

" tu dois arreter le patron et ne le tue surtout pas si tu refuse cette offre je ferais plus que te serrer un peu la gorge"

" Pourquoi? je n'ai pas envie j'aime bien SLG!, et en plus je n'ai pas son dossier moi!"

" Débrouille toi sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend ..."

L'homme lacha Ace , celle-ci tomba sur le sol l'homme partit sans se retourner Ace ne croyait pas ce a quoi elle venait d'êter confrontée , elle devait s'occuper d'un personnage d'slg , sans dossier et autorisation contre un sérial killer tellement dangereux que toutes les enquêtes ayant était faites sur lui ont été abandonnées , Quelle était cette énorme blague?

Ace devait en parler a son supérieur elle ne pouvait pas prendre des dossiers comme ça ...mais elle ne devait pas en parler , a personne avait présciser l' agresseur .

Elle devait arriver au bureau dans 4 heures il était déja tard , Paris laissait apparaitre ses nombreuses lumières , elle venait des bars, des différents théatres, ou encore de la tour Eiffel .Ace ne voulais pas devenir enquêtrice , ou invstigatrice a la base mais combien de personne ayant fait des meurtres avait elle mit en prison ? Combien de personnes avaient elle vengées légalement ? Toutes ces pensées ne lui faisait rien regretter du tout elle aimais aider les gens . Ace rentra enfin dans son pettit appartement Parisien elle était au 4ème étage de son immeuble , son appartement avait 5 pièces il n'était pas très grand mais Ace l'aimais bien les murs étaient blanc sauf ceux de sa chambres qui étaient crèmes vanillés , l'appartement de Ace était la plupart du temps bien rangé sauf quan delle ne trouve plus un dossier ou que elle na pas le courage ni le temps de ranger déja qu'elle dor heures par nuit !

Elle passa dans sa cuisine posa son sac dans le couloir précédent celle-ci , elle enleva son trench le posa sur une chaise prit un mug et sortit du thé a la menthe elle mit del'eau a chauffer et partit se changer

Elle retourna dans sa cuisine et prit son thé elle finit par s'endormir

Le lendemain Ace se réveilla et fila au bureau elle passa acheter son café au starbucks du coin elle arriva enfin toute l'équipe était installée.

Sans plus attendre Ace partit s'asseoir a son tour et découvrit le dossier du patron sur son bureau...

fin flashback

merci d'avoir lu et a la prochaine pour la suite!

reviews ?

bizzz

April


	5. Chapter 5

attrape-moi si tu peux chapitre 5

( FIN DU FLASHBACK)

Plus la voiture roulait plus l'inquiétude de Ace montait , elle ne voulais pas faire de mal a Mathieu et pourtant c'est ce qu'il allait ce passer .

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait .

Le véhicule s'arrêta sur une place non loin de l'immeuble , Ace dit une dernière fois a son équipe de rester ici sauf en cas d'urgence mais si il arrivait quoi que se soit elle les préviendrai .

Ace avanca d'un pas éssitant vers l'immeuble ses mains tremblaient presque , elle n'avait pas peur , non , mais l'idée d'enlever a quelqu'un une partie de sois la rendait malade .

Elle arriva enfin devant cette porte , LA porte de l'appart des Sommet elle inspira un grand coup et appuiya sur la sonette ," le drinng " retentit laissant place a la voix de Mathieu qui pronnonca un "J'arrive " avnt d'ouvrir la porte en bois

Le créateur ne fit pas surprit en voyant Ace , il avait le visage de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormit , et qui avait encore une tasse de café a la main signe de fatigue extrême.

Quand elle entra dans l'appartement aucun bruit ne surgissait , pas de pleurnicheries du geek , ni de chansons du panda ou encore de blague salaces du patron ou de phrases phylosophiques du hippie sur les castors. Bref il manquait de la vie au plus drôle des youtubers , cette idée rendait Ace encore plus nerveuse , et anxieuse au fait d'enlver le Patron .

Mathieu proposa quelque chose a boire , mais Ace refusa, le youtuber regardait partout nerveusement , une chose le tourmentait .

Mathieu inspira fort et prit la parole :

"Ace je veux pas que tu perde ton boulot mais moi non plus je n'ai aucune envie de quitter se pour quoi j'ai tout donner" dit -il d'une voix assez basse

" Mathieu je ..."

" je ne peux pas perdre un élément clée de ma carrière youtube " sa voix paraissait moin calme et moin saine d'esprit que la précédente

" je ne veux pas non plus que sa t'arrive mais je suis obligée ..."

" S'il te plaît Ace , tu ne peut vraiment plus rien faire ?" sa voix contenait de la douleur et peut être même des larmes

" Non.." aquiesa Ace

" Je ne voulait pas en arriver la mais ..." il regardait ailleur d'un air honteux et fou

" Pardon ? mais de quoi tu parle Mathieu ?"

" Pardonne moi Ace ..." il s'en alla sur cette dernière phrase

" Mathieu attend !" Ace se leva pour aller le chercher mais un cliquetis d'arme a feu se fit entendre , le corp de Ace se gela sur place en reconaissant se bruit , elle avait été prise au piège

" Maintenant tu va gentiment te tourner et me donner ton téléphone te ton flingue " dit cette voix que Ace avait reconnue

Ace séxécuta mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant , elle ne voulait pas le voir .

Le patron l'avait remarquer et n'amait pas être manqué de respect il raprocha l'arme dans le dos de Ace , celle-ci frisonna mais ne fit pas déstabillisée

Ace interroga le Patron :

" et maintenant on fait quoi ?"

" C'est simple sois je te tue , sois tu va voir tes supérieur et tu leur dit d'arrêter de me chercher , mais entre nous la deuxième réponse est la plus sûre .."

" Si tu avait un coeur tu me laisserait t'expliquer ce qui se passe et pourquoi je cherche a mettre en prison mon personnage préféré d' Slg "

Un petit silence passa le patron reprit la parole dans un soupir et abaissa de quelque centimètre l'arme .

" je t'écoute"

Ace n'a pas eu le temps de répondre la porte d'entrée se fracassa elle vue son équipe entrer derrière la poussière, Ace profita de ce moment de diversion pour reprendre son arme et celle du patron qui fut contrain de se faire passer les menottes ( mais pas pour s'amuser cette fois ... )

( trois jour plus tard )

Le patron était enfin en prison et elle avait une nouvelle affaire qu' Ace devait gérer seule avec Matt ce qui ne la dérangeait pas du tout .

Le patron aurait le droit d'avoir des visites bientôt , Ace avait penser a lui rendre visite pour qu'ils puissent finir leur conversation , le seul moyen de libérer le patron serait de faire disparître RedJack mais n'ayant aucun réseau avec des amis sérial killer elle ne pouvait rien faire , seul le patron pouvait l'aider dans ces conditions .

Elle pourrait a la même ocassion retisser les liens avec Mathieu qui doit probablement la détester .

Ace se rendit ensuite sur la scène de crime avec Matt , il exploitère quelques théories rellisaient les dossiers , repartirent interroger des témoins,des proches et rentrèrent au bureau pour tout rassembler

Ace s'apprétait a rentrer chez elle quand tout a coup Matt dit a Ace

" tu veux que l'on mange ensemble quelque part ?"

"pourquoi pas?" dit-elle en rigolant

C'est vrai quelle avait du plaisir a travailler avec Matt , il lui redonnait le sourrire il était poli , blageur , courageux , intelligent et j'en passe , bref ils étaient plus que "collègues ", ils étaient amis .

Arrivés au restaurant Italien vers la fin du repas chargé en bonne ambiance , Matt partit payer , en même temps le téléphone d'Ace bipa c'étéit un message de RedJack , elle ouvrit le message en un éclair , elle lu le message rapidement mais en lisant les dernière lignes elle éclata en sanglot, Matt était revenu voyant Ace pleurer ils'affola

" Ace qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Ace montra les messages de RedJack , Matt compris et décida de racompagner Ace chez elle pour la rassurer

Ace avait reçus l'ordre de tuer Eliza de ses propres mains si non RedJack allait s'occuper d'elle , et elle ne pouvait pas faire sa a sa meilleure amie , et pourtant elle savait que les manaces de redJack étaient vraies et qu'il avait des hommes de mains au quatre coins de la ville près a éxécuter ses ordres .

Enfin arrivés a l'appartement de Ace , Matt lui demanda encore si elle se sentait ok a rester toute seule ce soir

Elle aquiesa , elle remercia Matt encore et repartit en sanglots en se demandant se qu'elle allait faire

Matt la prit dans ses bras , Ace ne s'y attendait pas du tout , Matt poursuit en disant

" si il t'arrive quoi que se soit je suis là et sache que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ..."

Voilà fin du chapitre 5!

merci d'avoir lu :3

review?

bizz

-April


End file.
